I would run to you
by imhappy15
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura were lovers, until their families separated them. Years later, they saw each other again but, will everything be like the way it was before? Or are they really not meant to be together? ONESHOT


I do not own Gakuen Alice!

----------------------------------

I would have run to you

----------------------------------

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura were lovers, until their families separated them. Years later, they saw each other again but, will everything be like the way it was before? Or are they really not meant to be together? LONG ONESHOT

ü

In the stillness and darkness of the night, there was a couple under a tree, hugging, enjoying each other's company. They kept meeting secretly, avoiding the eyes of the public and their family. He was a Hyuuga, son of the wealthiest and most successful man in Japan. She was a Sakura, daughter of the mortal enemy of Hyuuga. Her family was only second compared to theirs. And each of their family kept on struggling to be on top. Mikan and Natsume were not allowed to see each other, for their fathers feared they might fall in love. But in one social gathering, Mikan and Natsume met each other's eyes and in an instant both fell hard.

About a day ago, Natsume's father found out the forbidden relationship between the two and wanted to separate them. He came up with the solution of telling Mikan's father and for her to study abroad. Only Mikan was informed about their father's knowing their relationship. Earlier that day, Mr. Hyuuga and Mikan's dad confronted her and told her she is to leave the country the next day. Innocent Mikan burst into tears and tried to talk to her father but it was useless. Everything was decided. She was told not to tell Natsume about her leaving the country. So, she told him she was just going to vacation in Hokkaido. And thus, this night came to be, the last night they will be together. The night wherein Mikan will bid him goodbye without him even knowing.

They sat down side by side, holding hands. Mikan fought the urge to cry. Then, she asked him,

"Natsume, what will happen if our parents find out?"

Natsume thought for a while and answered, "I will protect you and fight for our love."

With those words said, she smiled at him and asked once again, "What if I leave? What are you gonna do?"

Natsume looked at her in suspicion, but he shrugged the thought off. Then he replied, "I am going to wait till you come back. It is easier that way. Right?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, then she looked away. About a couple of moments later she finally spoke, "You know, I would like you to have answered something else."

"Something else? What could I do?"

Mikan just faked a smile and bid goodbye, hurt by those last words. She ran away, leaving Natsume alone thinking about what he will do if she really leaves.

The very next day, Aoi, filled with conscience talked to her brother who was currently trying to reach Mikan's cellphone, pacing back and forth in his room. She looked at his state, worried and very problematic. She knew about Mikan leaving the country because she eavesdropped while they were talking. Suddenly, Natsume walked towards her and said,

"Aoi, I need to go to Hokkaido right now. Mikan is not answering. There might be a problem over there."

Aoi told him the truth, "Brother, he is not in Hokkaido. She is in the international airport right now preparing to leave the country. I am sorry I haven't told you sooner. It is dad! It is dad's fault!"

"Damn it!" he yelled and threw his phone to the wall. He ran and immediately went straight to the airport.

As for Mikan, she was crying on her mother's arm and her mom felt sympathy for her daughter. She wanted to free her and let her love Natsume but she could not. She dare not defy her husband's orders. Hotaru was there too, hugging Mikan and confronting her, telling her her efforts for leaving will be well rewarded in the future.

"This is all my fault. I should not have brought you in the party that night." Hotaru said. She closed her eyes to shield her view of Mikan, who was crying buckets. It is painful to see Mikan like that. There were media in there but were only allowed to use the camera.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and smiled at her, "No Hotaru, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. It is the best experience for me, for the past 18 years, he was one of those people who made me happy. He will not be replaced by anyone else. But, I want to forget about him because I cannot control the pain I am having right now."

Some of the reporters were in awe about what she said. Some wrote it down. When she bid goodbye and boarded the plane, Natsume came running in. He was shouting Mikan's name. Shouting so loud that everyone noticed him. Once he found Hotaru and Mikan's mother, they shook their head and next thing they knew, Natsume was on his knees and crying. This action made everyone feel the pain he was going through. The reporters took pictures of him and were really saddened upon the couple's parting.

Hotaru knelt down beside him as he said, "I would have answered her question last night. Imai, if she was to leave I will find her and once I do, I will hug her and will never let go of her. I love her Imai. I love her so much that it hurts a lot. It hurts."

Everyone that heard him cried a little and everyone wanted to stop Mikan's flight. But they could not. They will only be able to watch Natsume, who was crying so loud. He did not care if the others think it was unmanly. He did not care at all. All he wants is to find where Mikan is. To find her and tell her how much he loved her and answer her question in pure honesty. But he knew he would not be able to. She was gone. And the last memory she left was a fake smile, with him feeling guilty over it.

-

-

-

**4 years later. . .**

Natsume became a successful businessman, loved by all the girls, loved by all his friends. He was famous and can have everything he wanted but he was still feeling empty inside. He was supported by Hotaru and Ruka, Hotaru's boyfriend and Natsume's best friend. The two of them were there when he needs help. Sometimes, one can see Natsume looking somewhere far, his face showing no emotion. Then he would be back to his normal, busy, arrogant, and pissed off self. That was when he was in public anyway. This year, Hotaru and Ruka noticed the change in him. He was being his old self again. His old calm, collected, cool, and somehow nice demeanor when he was still 18. One time, Ruka asked him, "Natsume, are you done waiting?"

He just shrugged, smiled and said, "Yes. I'm tired of waiting for someone that does not plan on returning. It is tiring. Much more tiring than running towards her. I also have my feelings. I have moved on."

"So you have forgotten?" Hotaru asked, she was looking at Natsume straight in the eye. He shrugged again and said, "I had just moved on, I never said I forgot. And like I will." Then, Natsume returned to his work.

A month later, he was engaged to Luna Koizumi. Her family helped them when they were in dire need. Luna was pretty. But she cannot be compared to Mikan. Luna acts goody-goody in front of him but he heard she really has bad temper and attitude. One day, he went to the airport to greet the special guest that is valuable for the future of the company. He was waiting infront with the others, with stewardesses, waitresses, businesswomen, and girls oogling him. Then, he saw a girl with familiar auburn-hair and hazel orbs. His eyes widened as he saw her, walking towards him. She smiled, and his heart leaped. His heart beating faster than ever. A feeling he had long forgotten had surfaced once again. He could only say one name. A name he have not said for a long time, "Mikan."

"Natsume? So its you. I could not believe they did not send a company worker. Anyway, shall we go?" she asked.

Natsume was too shocked to speak, he could not make out any words. He couldn't think of anything else. Finally, after his trance, he was able to say, "Yes. This way." The ride going towards the company was a mixture of nervousness and shock. Neither said a word. It was silent. And Natsume felt Mikan was trying to avoid to talk to him. Once they arrived, Mikan quickly left the car and was greeted by the company workers.

The same night, once the party started, all Mikan did was to avoid Natsume. Every time he will start a conversation, she excuses herself. And that got him irritated. He waited for the chance for her to be alone and once she was, he held her hand and led her out of the party. Mikan yelled at him, "You are hurting me. Stop this at once!"

"Stop avoiding me! You are acting like a child" he said, finally letting go of her hand.

Mikan glared at him, placed both of her hands on her hips and asked, "What do you want?"

"Why did you leave? Why did you follow their orders?" he shouted.

Mikan can't help but to shout back, "Do I have a choice? Do you think it was easy?"

"Yea. If you told me! And now that I finally saw you, all you did was to avoid me."

"Of course, I do not want to spoil your fun with all the girls by your side."

"Jealous?" he asked, then, "Mikan, can we talk about everything that happened years ago?"

"No. We are over. And I do not want anything more from you." she said and started to walk away. But then, she stopped when Natsume whispered, "I would have run to you"

Mikan turned to him, shocked with what he said. Then she asked, "Pardon? What?"

"I would have run to you! I would never let you go. I would have given up everything. I will even throw my fame, my fortune, my money. I would have done all just for you. I will if they tried to separate us." he said in a louder voice. Then, he added, "That is my answer to the question you asked the night before you left. I wanted to say it to you but you were gone. And I was unable to find you." Mikan's eyes widened. She wanted to cry but she does not want to show him that. Natsume shot her a smile. Then he said once more, "That is what I want to say. And do not worry, I had moved on Mikan. And I just want to say that to you because I want to let you go, to let my feelings go"

Mikan just continued to stare at him. Unable to believe what was happening. Then, when she was about to say something, Natsume told her, "I'm getting married soon. I will send you an invitation. I hope you'll come." Then, he left. Mikan fell unto her knees. She didn't want to confront Natsume because she was afraid that once he does, she won't be able to hold back her feelings for him. "Natsume. I'm sorry I left you. I love you so much but I can't tell you that now" Then, she cried.

-

-

-

**The next day**, she went to visit Mr. Hyuuga. She was invited by him and she dare not say no. And now, she was infront of their house, ringing the doorbell. Once in, she immediately spotted Natsume who was sitting in the couch watching tv. He noticed her and was surprised she was there but he did not show emotion. Instead, he ushered her to come over and sit in the couch. "Why are you here?" he asked. Mikan just smiled and said, "Your dad told me he needs to talk to me" "Oh"

Once Mikan had sat down. He felt uncomfortable. When they were still 18, Mikan was not allowed to go near his house or even be associated with them. And now here she is, called by his dad. He looked at her and she looked fine. She looked brighter than before. All of a sudden, the door swung open, surprising Natsume and clearing his thoughts. In came Luna. She immediately went over to hug Natsume, "Did you miss me?" she asked. Natsume just nodded. Mikan stood up and went towards his father's office. It seems like she was called already. Why didn't he notice it?

-

"Good Morning, Mr. Hyuuga" Mikan greeted as she entered the room. Natsume's dad smiled at her and told her to sit down. She did as she was told. He cleared his throat and started to say, "Mikan, I am terribly sorry for what I have done before" "Wha?" she asked. She was starting to get confused. He looked at her and continued, "Well, I separated my son and you. But I think I should be sorry because I didn't let you two have a proper goodbye. I want to make it clear that I was not sorry that you two broke up. It was just a fling. Puppy love"

Mikan nodded, then she smiled, a sad one, "It's alright. It's over between us anyway besides, he is getting married."

"Yes. That is why I called you. I want to make sure you are over him. I want this marriage to come forth." he said.

She nodded once more, "I understand. I will make haste to leave the country but I must stay for a week. I have business to run."

He smiled, "Good. You are a smart girl after all" Mikan glared at him and smirked, "I know I am. But sir, I will just clarify one thing, it wasn't a fling. I am in love with him with all my heart and would have given up all just for him. Until now, I still feel that way. But just like before, I am going to set him free because I was ordered to, even if its against my will. Goodbye." Mikan turned her back and slammed the door shut.

-

-

-

Natsume invited Ruka to come to his house, something about the date of the wedding. He arrived with Hotaru. Once settled down, Ruka purposely brought out the topic about Mikan. "Hotaru, have you talked with Mikan?" he asked, eyeing Natsume if he reacts. Hotaru shrugged and looked at the magazines about wedding dresses, then she said, "Yeah, but just over the phone. She is busy these days." "I see. How 'bout you Natsume? Seen her?" Ruka asked. Natsume glared at him but he nodded, "Yeah. I was the one who fetched her in the airport and she came over yesterday because dad called her." Hotaru and Ruka's ears twitched. They haven't heard about that. Hotaru smirked, "So? What happened?" Natsume sighed, "Dunno. She avoided me when she arrived and now, she do not even like to see me."

"I see. So, did your heart beat fast like before?" Ruka asked.

Natsume nodded. "So? My heart beats faster when I am nervous" Ruka and Hotaru sighed. Hotaru shook her head, "Enough about her, when is the wedding?" "Friday. Luna told me she liked it to be held in a friday" he said. Ruka brought out the topic about Mikan again, "So, is she prettier? Haven't seen her up close yet." Natsume thought he was talking about Luna, he nodded and said, "Yeah, Luna is pretty if you are blind." The trio laughed about that. Hotaru asked about the wedding again, "Motif?"

"Orange"

"Where?"

"Beach, to see the sunset"

"Flowers?"

"Cherry Blossoms"

"Now that I think about it" Hotaru said, then continued, "All of that are what Mikan likes for a wedding. You sure its Luna?"

Natsume just stared at her, Ruka sighed and said, "Hey, I want you to answer this truthfully. Do you still love Mikan??"

"Silly, I never stopped being in love with her, until now. But it seems we aren't really meant to be together. There are just alot of obstacles. And all I could do is watch our love die even if its against my will. Ruka, I loved Mikan with all my heart. She was there when I need help, she was there when I felt great and she was there when no one else was. She was my everything but I know I could not stop this wedding to run to her. I can't break dad's heart for my own special selfish reasons and besides, she said she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." After Natsume said that, Hotaru and Ruka became awfully quiet. Unknown to them, Natsume's dad was eavesdropping. He went towards his room and locked the door. He buried his head to his hands and cried, "What have I done? What did I do?"

-

-

-

**The Day Before the Wedding**

Mikan went to Hyuuga corp. to settle the deal with Natsume. The deal was one of the companies owned by the Sakura's will merge with Hyuuga corporation. As she arrived the building, all she saw were banners concerning the wedding of Natsume and Luna together. Mikan twitched at the sight. She wanted to get out of there, where almost all the staff are talking about the wedding. The sooner she ends the deal the better. As she arrived at the office of Natsume, she saw him taking out the plugs of the telephones. It was so like his style. Mikan giggled at the sight, "Same old" He stared at her and asked, "Yes?" "The deal? I came to settle it. I am leaving tomorrow. Sorry I can't come to the wedding. I am a busy woman."

"Ah, I see." Natsume took the contract, read it fast and signed it. Then he handed it to her again. He looked at her sadly and asked, "Do you have time? I want to bring you somewhere."

Natsume brought Mikan at the Sakura Tree where they often meet when they were younger. They sat down side by side and refreshed their memories by telling stories. Mikan stood up and told him she needs to leave. Natsume stopped her and asked, "Are you gonna come back?" Mikan shook her head, she sighed and said, "I don't think I am. Japan means a lot to me but like I said, I am busy. I need to run our business abroad." "Mikan,"

She looked at his eyes and saw him cry. She covered her mouth with both her hands and cried too. Then she told him, "I couldn't stay because I don't want to see you getting married to someone else. I couldn't because once I do, I know my heart will break into pieces. I am in love with you. I really am. And I could no-" She was cut off when Natsume hugged her tight. He buried his head on her neck and mumbled, "Stop it. Don't say anything anymore. I guess, fate has its ways. We are not meant to be. If I could only turn back time, I would have stopped that flight. Mikan. . .I wish I can do something"

Mikan pushed Natsume away from her, then she smiled, "Natsume, its over. We had lost our battle with destiny. And losing means giving up. Let us try to forget each other. You could live a happy life with Luna, and I will find a better boyfriend than you. As soon as possible. I Promise." Natsume chuckled, "No way, you wouldn't find anyone better than me" They both laughed.

Then, she started to walk away. She looked back and smiled at him, this time, it was a real smile, "Natsume, I guess, this is goodbye. See you next time. It seems silly for me to say this but if there is a second life, lets fight for our love."

"Alright."

"Before I leave, promise me one thing, please be happy. For me?" she said, then, she left. Natsume looked her retreating figure then, looked at the Sakura Tree. He frowned and muttered, "Silly Mikan, I couldn't be happy without you."

-

-

-

**Day of the Wedding**

Natsume was pacing back and forth at the waiting room, constantly looking at his watch. Ruka smiled upon his friends' action. He stopped him, "Natsume, calm down. Its 20 minutes before the ceremony starts." "And 20 minutes before Mikan's flight" Hotaru added. Natsume stared at her and sat down. Then he told the truth, "I couldn't do this. If I were to marry, I would marry only her. I couldn't marry anyone else."

Hotaru smirked, "I thought so. We've arranged everything for you" "Yeah, we acted for you" Ruka said, one of his hands on the back of his head. Natsume looked at the both of them, "You need not arrange things. I can do everything on my own. But what did you arrange?" Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other and smiled, both of them said at the same time, "Oh, we just delayed Princess Luna and punished her highnesses' royal behind." The trio laughed. Natsume thanked them and immediately rushed at the wedding site. When he arrived, he saw the media taping the beach scenery and everything else. Meanwhile, the guests and his father were talking about businesses and the wedding. He went infront and reached for the microphone.

Then he said, "Dad, our guests. I want to tell everyone a few things. It might be too late to say this but, I don't want to marry Luna." He stopped for a brief moment and heard murmurs. He also saw the media taping him.

He shrugged and continued, "I just realized that I don't want to marry a woman I don't love. You see, a few years ago, I fell in love with someone else. She was just a simple girl. She was charming, full of spirit, funny, cheerful and everything. Before, I was somehow colder. But because of her, I changed. She was my everything. Still, due to some hindrances, we separated without even saying a proper goodbye. We were tools. We were ordered. Over time, my feeling for her strengthened. And my love for her even grew. At the start of this year, I wanted to give up because I doubted my feelings but when I saw her again, I fell in love once again. She avoided me at first and she wanted nothing to do with me. However, she told me her real feelings yesterday because today, she would leave and would never come back. Dad, I might be selfish. But, I'm sorry. I love her so much that I can't afford to lose her again. I would run towards her even if you prevent me to."

His dad looked at him and smiled at him, "Natsume, I judged the two of you without even hearing you out. Follow your heart. All along, I was just waiting for you to make the first move. I want you to make your own decision. Be happy."

In hearing his words, Natsume dashed off and hurried to his car only to find Hotaru and Ruka waving and smiling at him. Hotaru threw the keys at him and winked, "Mikan said she would go to her most treasured place before leaving." "If you leave now, you will still be able to see her there." Ruka said. Natsume went in the car and thanked his two friends, "I am forever in your debt"

-

Mikan was kneeling infront of the Sakura Tree, crying very loudly. Hotaru sent her a video of the things Natsume said. She remembered the words he said, _"I love her so much that I can't afford to lose her again."_"Natsume, I love you too" she said and cried once more. She stood up and started to walk away. Then, she heard a voice calling her name. "MIKAN!"

The voice was familiar. She turned back and saw Natsume waving at her. He looked tired and was leaning at the tree. He shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" Mikan burst into tears. He ran towards her while she shouted, "I love you too.!" Then when he was infront of her, they hugged. Natsume whispered in her ear, "I love you, and its just like I told you. I would run to you."

"You did. And I am thankful because of this." she said.

And they shared a kiss.

-

They were lovers when they were younger.

Even if against their parents decisions, they fell in love.

They were found out and so, they separated.

Then years later, they found each other again.

She doesn't want to do anything with him but, she just couldn't stop her feelings.

He loved her but he was getting married to another.

But, they were able to confess to each other and thus, they reunited.

There is a saying, love conquers all.

Its the same with Mikan and Natsume.

Is it the same for you too?

* * *

A/n: So, was it good? Its my first time writing a oneshot. :)) I don't think its even good but anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! ü 


End file.
